Amy DeLuca
Amy DeLuca ist die Mutter von Maria DeLuca. Zur Person Familie Amy DeLuca hat eine Tochter, Maria DeLuca. Amy hat mindestens einen Bruder oder eine Schwester. Sean DeLuca ist ihr Neffe. Staffel 1 Im Dezember wird Roswell von einer schweren Hitzewelle getroffen. Amy DeLuca kommt zu einem Termin mit der Vertrauenslehrerin Kathleen Topolsky in die Schule ihrer Tochter Maria. Doch dort sagt man ihr, die Lehrerin sei verschwunden. Amy regt sich über die verlorene Zeit auf, da wird sie von Sheriff Valenti entdeckt, der sie einige Jahre zuvor auf einer Demonstration verhaftet hat. Amy ist nicht sehr glücklich darüber, den Sheriff zu sehen, doch die beiden stellen fest, dass sie in ihrer Aufgabe als alleinerziehende Eltern tatsächlich eine Gemeinsamkeit haben. Als Amy später im Crashdown Café Waren an Jeff Parker verkauft, kommt Valenti erneut zu ihr. Er möchte klarstellen, dass er, als er Amy damals verhaftete, nur seiner Arbeit nachgekommen ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie bei der fraglichen Demonstration ein Stück von Roswells Geschichte beschützt habe. Sie will von Valenti wissen, warum er von all den Demonstranten ausgerechnet sie verhaften musste, woraufhin er gesteht, dass er sie ausgesprochen süß gefunden habe. Amy behauptet, empört zu sein, fühlt sich aber eigentlich geschmeichelt. Plötzlich ist ihr noch wärmer als zuvor. Valenti freut sich sehr, dass er sie wiedergetroffen hat. Da kommt Maria dazu. Sie ist nicht begeistert von der offensichtlichen Anziehung zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Sheriff. Amy DeLuca geht mit Sheriff Valenti essen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht mehr so sehr am Leben ihrer Tochter teilhat, wie früher. Dabei berichtet sie auch von einem Streit, den Maria und ihre beste Freundin Liz Parker augenscheinlich mit dem gemeinsamen Freund Alex Whitman haben. Da wird Sheriff Valenti zu einem Notfall gerufen. (Dezemberhitze) Auf der alljährlichen Convention des UFO Centers veranstaltet Amy einen Schaukampf, bei dem ein Außerirdischer von einem Barbaren verdroschen wird. Während sie und Maria im zehnten Jahr der Convention mit dem Aufbau beschäftigt sind, kommt einer von Marias Freunden, Michael Guerin dazu. Er beschimpft den Aufbau als Freakshow. Amy erklärt ihm bissig, diese Show würde dazu beitragen, Maria und sie zu ernähren. Später wundert sich Amy, Jim Valenti auf der Convention zu sehen. Er hat aber keine Zeit für sie, weil er mit einem alten Freund verabredet ist. Am nächsten Tag telefoniert Amy mit Ernie, dem Darsteller des Außerirdischen in ihrer Catch-Veranstaltung. Sie ist verzweifelt, denn Ernie will nicht kommen. Der Darsteller des Barbaren habe ihm im letzten Jahr zwei Rippen gebrochen. Obwohl Amy ihn anfleht, weil ihre finanzielle Existenz an der Veranstaltung hängt, lässt er sich nicht erweichen. Völlig aufgelöst landet sie im Crashdown Café, wo Liz und Maria versuchen, sie zu trösten. Doch die beiden sind selbst niedergeschlagen. Alex Whitman kommt dazu, den Amy sofort als unglücklich verliebt diagnostiziert. Er will wissen, ob die drei auch der Ansicht seien, alle Männer wären besessen. Amy, Maria und Liz bejahen das einstimmig und auch die Touristin Jennifer Kattler stimmt zu. Alex gibt zu bedenken, dass es ja auch einen Jungen geben könnte, der von einem Mädchen besessen ist, aber davon wollen die Frauen nichts hören. Da stürmt Milton Ross, Besitzer des UFO Centers, in das Café. Er will wissen, wo Amy bleibt, der Kampf sei schon fast vorbei. Amy läuft überglücklich hinüber ins Center. Sie glaubt, Ernie sei doch noch gekommen. Doch als der scheinbar erschlagene Aliendarsteller die Maske abnimmt, kommt darunter Marias Freund Michael zum Vorschein. Amy bedankt sich überschwänglich bei ihm. (Besessen) Als Amy Kuchen ins Crashdown Café liefert, begegnet sie Jim Valenti. Er flirtet mit ihr und bittet sie, auch für ihn Kuchen zu backen. Amy sträubt sich erst dagegen, hat er sie doch das letzte Mal, als sie verabredet waren, wegen seiner Arbeit versetzt. Als er verspricht, zu kommen, entscheidet sie, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Ihre Verabredung kommt allerdings auch diesmal zu einem abrupten Ende, als Maria und Liz früher als erwartet nach Hause kommen. Die beiden Mädchen sind sprachlos über die offensichtliche Annäherung zwischen Amy und dem Sheriff. Als sie allein sind, bittet Amy ihre Tochter um ein wenig mehr Freiraum. Sie möchte nicht, dass Maria ständig über sie urteilt. Aber Maria macht sich Sorgen um ihre Mutter, weil sie Sheriff Valenti nicht vertraut. Sie meint, er gehöre zu der Sorte Mann, der keine Gefühle zugeben kann, oder, dass er sie brauche. Amy begreift, dass es gar nicht um Valenti geht, sondern um Marias Freund Michael. Sie sagt ihr, er würde sich schon wieder besinnen. Maria ist perplex, will aber trotzdem, dass Amy vorsichtig ist, denn, so sagt sie, wenn ein Typ erst einmal bekommen hat, was er will, sei er schnell wieder weg. Amy hofft, dass Maria nicht aus Erfahrung spricht. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Amy in Marias Zimmer, um sie zu wecken. Sie entdeckt Michael schlafend im Bett ihrer Tochter. Entsetzt schlägt sie ihn mit ihrer Zeitung und wirft ihn hinaus. Sie beordert Maria in die Küche. Dort macht sie ihr Vorwürfe. Maria versucht richtig zu stellen, dass sie keineswegs Sex mit Michael hatte, sondern nur mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen hat. Er sei bedrückt gewesen wegen irgendetwas, weshalb sie ihn habe bleiben lassen. Amy beschwört sie, dass Mädchen in Marias Alter keine männlichen Übernachtungsgäste haben sollten. Sie will nicht, dass ihre Tochter ihre Fehler wiederholt. Später an diesem Tag gesteht Maria ihrer Mutter, dass Michael von Sheriff Valenti verhaftet worden ist, weil er kein Alibi für die vergangene Nacht angeben konnte. Sie findet es nobel von Michael, dass er ihre Ehre schützt, und bittet Amy, mit dem Sheriff zu reden. Amy glaubt, Maria habe ihr Vertrauen verletzt. Maria bittet sie, jetzt ihr zu vertrauen: Michael sei ein guter Junge und habe Schwierigkeiten, die nicht seine Schuld sind. Sie fahren zu Valenti. Er bringt Michael. Amy bittet die beiden, draußen zu warten. Sie erklärt dem Sheriff, Maria sei in einer schwierigen Phase, in der sie besonders auf sie aufpassen müsse. Valenti sei eine zu große Ablenkung. Aber er besteht darauf, dass sie diese Ablenkung nicht aufgibt. (Unabhängig) Hintergrundinformationen Amy DeLuca wurde gespielt von Diane Farr und synchronisiert von Liane Rudolph. Kategorie:Person (Roswell)